Carmen Luna
'''Carmen Luna' (previously Valdez) is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. A sensual and cunning young woman, Carmen starts working as a maid at one of the several houses of Alejandro Rubio, a Latin pop star, hoping to warm her way into the music industry, and becoming a professional singer herself. However, things soon become more complicated, when she is ordered by her superior, Odessa, to stay away from Alejandro, and when she learns that her co-worker, Sam, has a big crush on her. She later starts to date Sam, but when she has the chance of a lifetime, she chooses her career over love, but instantly realizes she'll come to regret it. Biography 'Early Life' Early on in Carmen's life, her mother died of cancer. At the age of 17, Carmen married a man by the name of Oscar Valdez. Oscar had always wanted a traditional Latin wife who could give him children, but Carmen was never able to have any. Their marriage ultimately fell apart and Carmen left him to move to Beverly Hills. Due to Oscar refusing to sign the divorce papers, they never legally ended their marriage. 'Season 1' Carmen attends the funeral of her friend a fellow maid Flora, who was stabbed under suspicious circumstances. As they leave, Rosie suggests that they tell the police what they know, but Carmen, Zoila and Valentina warn her against it. Carmen is later introduced as a maid under the employ of controlling housekeeper Odessa Burakova. The owner of the house Carmen works in, Alejandro Rubio, returns from his tour, and Carmen hopes to become friends with him as he is a famous music producer, however, Odessa does not allow Carmen to talk to him. When Carmen is eating lunch with her friends, they invite new maid Marisol over, and they seem to hit it off... until Marisol brings up the matter of Flora's death and the other three leave suspiciously. Later, Carmen attempts to serve Alejandro some orange juice, but is unable to thanks to Odessa, and the maid complains to Sam, someone else under Alejandro's employ, who reveals that he hired Carmen because he had a crush on her. Odessa later confronts Carmen, having found some of the maid's songs on her boss' iPod, realizing that she wants to be "discovered" by Alejandro. Carmen goes to Sam that night and has him wreck the elevator so the next morning, Odessa is unable to use it to take up Alejandro's breakfast tray, which Carmen slips a copy of her CD in. She attempts to take the tray up herself, using Odessa's leg as an excuse, but Odessa refuses, bringing the tray to Alejandro herself and furiously removing the CD. As she chases down Carmen, Odessa trips and falls down the stairs, her prosthetic leg detaching from her body and landing separately. Once Odessa is in hospital, Carmen sings while she works in front of Alejandro, and, much to her delight, he compliments her voice. Later, when having lunch with her friends again, they invite Marisol over, however, she has somewhere else to be, and walks past them. Carmen makes good use of her employer’s absence to take advantage of what Alejandro’s house has to offer. And with her boss Odessa out of the way, the mouse is looking to play. Carmen invites her fellow maids — Zoila, Rosie, and Marisol — for a day of relaxation and lounging poolside with drinks. Later, after a hot shower with a very friendly shower head, Carmen sits at the piano wearing nothing but a towel and sings a beautiful yet sad song. Odessa returns from the hospital and with little time and nowhere to hide, Carmen finds the only hiding spot within reach — inside a grand piano... naked. Carmen's career is finally getting launched. She talks Sam into helping her, but he seems done with chasing her when he watches her allow Benny Soro, a hit maker record producer, paw her. Carmen knows what she's doing, and tells Sam, who's besotted with her, that she knows she won't have too many more chances. She tells Soro that she’ll do anything to get into the business. The grubby producer takes that promise to a whole new level and invites her over to his place for sex. Sam is disappointed in her when she agrees to go through with it. Carmen finds out that her new producer she had signed with, Benny Soro, was going to be attending an A-List party being held at Alejandro’s. Worried that Benny will see that Carmen is just a maid, she asks Alejandro if she can have the day off. He agrees, makes the house manager Odessa work the party instead, and invites Carmen to the party. Odessa is not pleased that Carmen got an invite feeling that she should not be a servant to Carmen. She comes up with a devious plan of revenge by revealing Carmen’s real age to Benny Soro. Later Benny gives Carmen the devastating news that he is dropping her as a client. Carmen’s past comes back to haunt her when her husband Oscar shows up at the house looking to talk to her. They had married when she was 17. Oscar wanted a traditional Latin wife with babies; but the babies never came. Her life was empty. The only thing that got her through and gave her joy was singing. She wanted to pursue singing, but he wouldn’t allow it, so she left him. When Carmen refuses to go back with Oscar, he gets violent with her, throwing punches with Sam, crashing into Evita’s birdcage freeing the bird, and even challenges Odessa. It all ends with Odessa saving the day and Oscar leaving in an ambulance stretcher with a neck brace. When Sam gets involved with the new cook next door, Carmen is incredibly jealous, something she refuses to admit to herself. She appeals to Alejandro to put an end to Sam and the cook’s dalliance, but he is happy that Sam is getting some action. So, Carmen decides to cover Sam's bed with dog hair (the cook is allergic to dogs) and getting her sent to the hospital to be treated for an allergic reaction. Then, she tells Sam how she feels about him and he breaks up with the cook to be with her. Sam and Carmen's relationship is becoming an official thing. However, Sam decides to quit his job after Carmen complained that Sam had no ambition and that was a problem. When Odessa puts Alejandro’s sweater in the dryer and it shrinks, she forces Carmen to take the blame for her, leaving Carmen to feel the wrath of an angry pop singer dressed in a belly shirt. Afterwards, Carmen confronts Odessa, commenting that she smells scotch on Odessa’s breath. Later, after Odessa accidentally drops Alejandro’s bottle of scotch and cuts her hand, Carmen goes to get the first aid kit Odessa keeps in her medicine cabinet and discovers that she is taking cancer medication. Carmen’s mother died of cancer, and she decides to take on some of Odessa’s household duties so that Odessa can rest. The proud Odessa is offended by this, but when Carmen offers her a pot-laced brownie, explaining that she understands Odessa was only drinking to help numb her pain, Odessa opens up and shows Carmen photos and reviews from when she was a prima ballerina in Russia. Carmen checks in with Odessa about her treatment for cancer and forces her to tell Alejandro about her situation. He reacts apathetically, and Carmen is furious. At one of the maids’ luncheons, Carmen tells her friends that his non-reaction to her medical condition is reprehensible given that she has been his loyal employee for ten years. This causes Zoila to question their employers interest in them as human beings and causes Carmen to confront Alejandro and implore him to visit Odessa during her chemotherapy treatments. When he refuses, she throws his delicious looking bowl of food at the wall and angrily quits. Needless to say, he does end up visiting Odessa. He thanks Carmen for being honest with him and invites her to keep her position in his household. She accepts. Now that Odessa is taking some time off, Carmen is assuming all of her duties around Alejandro’s house. One of these duties is shaving Alejandro’s back. Carmen is rightfully disgusted by this requested, because, as she tells the ladies at lunch, the amount of hair on his back is like, “if you cross a werewolf with a Kardashian.” However, crafty Marisol tells her to ask Alejandro for a large raise in exchange for shaving his back. Alejandro agrees to give Carmen a $250 dollar per week raise in exchange for her help with his hair. Carmen, her face visibly appalled, needs some liquid courage and to close her eyes before she can handle putting a razor to her boss’s back. This ends in bloodshed and she has to explain to Alejandro that she has a problem with his back hair. He is hurt and he tells Carmen that she should have trusted him enough as her boss to tell him she did not want to shave him. She agrees, and he decides he trusts her enough to introduce her to his significant other – who is a man. Carmen is exhausted from having to do both Odessa’s job and her own, and, when she finds out Alejandro has invited his boyfriend to stay for a few days, she is reluctant to take on the extra work. However, it turns out that Alejandro’s boyfriend is a stress cleaner, and he ends up helping Carmen rather than being an extra burden. Unfortunately, Alejandro decides to break up with him and instructs Carmen to do the breaking up. Sam is understandably infuriated and embarrassed about the fact that his boyfriend had his maid break up with him, and not only trashes Alejandro’s house, but seems poised to out him to the media at the epsiode’s end. Zach Fowler, a shady gossip rag reporter, asking Carmen about Alejandro’s sexuality. He offers our broke girl $10,000 dollars to confirm that Alejandro is gay, but due to Rosie and Marisol’s protestations, Carmen stops short of confirming the reporter’s suspicions. After a conference with Zoila, Carmen returns to Alejandro’s house with his secret and the realization that, though she wants fame, she does not want it at the expense of her personal life. Sam shows up at Alejandro’s looking fly in an Armani suit, offering Carmen to be his first client - he is in an agent training program. She declines his offer, telling him that she realized that all she wants is him. He asks her to move in with him, and all is wonderful until the next morning. Alejandro interrupts them in the kitchen - both men are clad in only boxer shorts - and blesses their union. When Carmen goes to grab champagne, the two men hug, and the pesky reporter is there to snap their scantily clad embrace. It seems that Alejandro is going to have to out himself, until his PR team gives him an out in the from of a potential beard – a position Alejandro seems to think Carmen would be perfect for. Odessa is back and cancer free, and Carmen wastes no time in telling her about Alejandro’s sexuality. This prompts Odessa to confess that she has had feelings for Alejandro for a long time, and that knowing he is gay and will never love her now gives her a chance to move on. Meanwhile, Alejandro and his lawyers have been drawing up a contract he presents to Carmen in order to combat the gay rumors about him that are floating around on the internet. The contract states that in exchange for posing as his wife for two years, Carmen will get a recording contract with his studio as well as highly publicized tour – basically, all the fame and fortune she has wanted for her entire life. She shows the contract to Sam, who is understandably upset that she is considering Alejandro’s offer when just that morning she was planning to move in with Sam. When she tells him she is going to sign the contract, he storms out. When she runs after him, she finds a hysterical Odessa shouting at Alejandro. It seems he told her the news about his engagement to Carmen, and she did not take the news too well. Later, Carmen agrees to work Genevieve and Philippe's engagement party to help Marisol prove the groom murdered Flora. 'Season 2' Three months after Rosie's arrest, Marisol arrives at her trial to be able to stay in the United States. Marisol sits down next to her friends, Carmen and Zoila. The two women ask Marisol if anything happened the night before with Nicholas. The former maid exclaims that he proposed, and she then begins to show off her huge engagement ring. Carmen is surprised and tells Marisol it's not real, but Marisol states that it is. Zoila cracks a joke and the three women start laughing. Judge D. Daves yells out, asking why there are people laughing in his courtroom. Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila immediately go silent. Rosie ends up being released, but has to return to court in six months, pleading her case for asylum. The four friends are then reunited. That night, Carmen and Alejandro return from a red carpet event and Carmen brags about how beautiful all the celebrities were up close, but she was still the prettiest. She wants him to buy her some new clothes but Alejandro reminds her she is just his fake girlfriend. Moreover, Carmen runs into problems with Odessa, when Carmen starts acting like the diva she always has been. The next night, Carmen and Alejandro arrive at another red carpet event, but Carmen refuses to get out of the car. He climbs back in and she complains about Odessa not respecting her. He says that he will support her more and she finally gets out of the car and smiled for the paparazzi. Carmen wakes up the next morning and tries to get Odessa to make her breakfast. She tells her if she doesn't then Alejandro will fire her. Odessa says she will save her the trouble and quits. Carmen breaks the news to Alejandro that Odessa quit. Alejandro is furious, Carmen says it is no big deal they can hire a new maid. He reminds her that they sleep in separate bedrooms and aren't really together, and a new maid will realize that and leak stories. He tells her she has to clean the house like she used to. Carmen apologizes to Odessa, and begs her to stay. Odessa says she isn't jealous of Carmen, she is happy for her, but she can’t stand Carmen “treating her like the help.” Odessa breaks down in tears and says she “thought she mattered” to Carmen. Carmen apologizes and Odessa agrees to stay. Carmen and Alejandro are at some celebrity party when the former catches her fiancé flirting with a man by the name of Dario. Alejandro introduces the two of them. Carmen talks to Alejandro in private and tells him that people are going to start noticing the flirtations and then she asks who he is. Alejandro explains that he was 'the one' who got away. A former boyfriend that he was madly in love with. Their romance came to an end when Alejandro turned down moving to Europe with Dario. He then sends Carmen home. The following morning, Carmen gives Alejandro the third degree. She tells him if she is going to “have sex with boys from now on he has to do it at home so she doesn’t worry.” Alejandro confesses that Dario invited him to move to Spain with him, he says he is considering and their wedding might be off. Later, Carmen and Odessa read the contract, and it states that if Carmen and Alejandro are not married, Carmen will get nothing. She then decides to still throwing her engagement party, despite the face that her fake fiancé is out with Dario and told her he wants to leave the country with him. The guests are arriving and Alejandro is hammered. Carmen tries to turn their engagement party into a wedding so that Alejandro doesn’t leave her for Dario. Alejandro drags her down the hall and asks her what the hell she is doing. She cries to him that if they don’t get married she won’t get any of the things that was promised in their contract. He reassures her that he will honor the contract regardless of whether they are married. While they are talking they hear a raucous peer over the balcony at the engagement party. Men have barged in wearing ski masks and are robbing the guests just like the Powell’s house. One of the burglars fires his gun up in the air and shoots Alejandro in the chest, killing him. The burglars run out when they realize they have killed someone and Carmen sobs over his body. At Alejandro’s house, Carmen and Odessa are in for a shock. Alejandro’s family lawyer reveals to them that he left all of his money to charity and they have sold his house, Carmen and Odessa have four days to evacuate the premises. The next day, Carmen and Odessa help Renata plan Alejandro’s funeral. When Carmen learns that Beyonce and Kanye are coming to the services, she begins scheming. She proposes to Alejandro’s aunt that she sing at the funeral, obviously she has ulterior motives. Later, Odessa catches Carmen rehearsing a song for Alejandro’s funeral. She informs Carmen that this is a funeral, not an audition, and Alejandro’s love ones deserve to say good-bye to him with dignity. Carmen informs Odessa that Alejandro is dead, and she is not, and she “is going to be a star.” During the funeral, Carmen takes the stage but the reality sets in that Alejandro is really gone and she is unable to sing her song and breaks down in tears. Odessa comforts her. Carmen is busy interviewing for a maid position at the Westmore house, because now that Alejandro is dead - she is broke and homeless. She creates a big misunderstanding between Spence and Delmi, another maid who wanted the job, resulting she gets the job. Later, Rosie learns that Carmen is working for Spence and marches over to his mansion and informs her she has to quit. She is scared that Carmen will “tempt” Spence and she is in love with him. Carmen informs her that she has no intention of sleeping with her boss like Rosie did, and she has no intention of quitting because Rosie says so. Zoila and Marisol head over and lecture Carmen, they tell her if she is a good friend she will quit her job at Spence’s and they will loan her a little money to survive off from until she finds another job. Finally, Carmen comes to see Rosie and reveals that she is going to quit her job at Spence’s house for her. Rosie tells her that she doesn’t need to quit because she has decided to move on. Then, Reggie arrives for his date which Rosie. Spence reveals to Carmen he has to watch his suicidal nephew for a few days, his suicidal nephew turns out to be Ty, the teenager that tried to overdose on Alejandro’s yard. That night, Carmen is hanging out with Spence’s suicidal nephew. Carmen encourages him to have some friends over while Spence is at work. Later, Carmen heads to the store to get snacks and returns and finds Ty is having a rager, the house is full of hundreds of teens. Carmen tells him to kick everyone out. He argues that if she shuts down his party he will be depressed and might try to commit suicide again. Carmen sneaks outside and calls 911 and asks them to send a cop over. Later, the cops show up at Spence’s house to shut down Ty’s party. Carmen’s plan backfires and she and Ty wind up being arrested and thrown into a cell together. While they are arguing in the cell Carmen mentions that she loved Alejandro and he died in her arms. Ty feels horrible, Carmen has no idea he was involved in Alejandro’s death. Eventually, Spence bails Carmen and Ty out. When offered to sing at a music club one night, Carmen learns that the song must be in English and an original written by herself. As she has trouble writing, Ty enters the room and asks why she hasn't been cleaning. He even points out an old egg roll that has been sitting there for days. Carmen asks if he's good at English. He replies that he speaks with it and that Carmen understands what he is saying so he thinks he is pretty decent at it. The maid asks Ty if she can help write a song. Ty says that he has no clue how, but Carmen says she always sees him writing stuff in some journal. Ty reveals that it is his therapy journal and that he uses it to write his feelings. Carmen asks to use it, but he refuses. She then convinces him to clean the kitchen so she can write her song. Later, as she cleans Ty's room, she sees his therapy journal just lying there. She intentionally knocks it off the bed. When she picks it up, she starts reading it. Later on, Carmen thanks Ty. He is confused, and she reveals she read the journal and got inspiration for the song. Ty is furious and asks if she read anymore of the journal. She says she didn't, but Ty is still angry. He starts going off on the maid, threatening to get her fired for writing songs all day instead of cleaning. Carmen finally calms him down, and Ty ends up giving permission to use the song, but he refuses to go to the club to watch her perform. In the end though, he does go, and watches Carmen do a great job. Carmen receives a gift from Ty. She opens it and finds a leather jacket. She says she can’t keep it, because it is so expensive. Ty insists that she “made a huge difference in his life” She tries it on an falls in love and says she is never “taking it off.” The next day, Rosie and Carmen comfort the former's friend from church, Concepcion. Her boss, Javier - none other than Zoila's new boyfriend - told Concepcion that she has to scrub his entire house spotless because Zoila insulted the cleaning. None of the maids are aware that Zoila is Javier's new girlfriend. Rosie says that she has to leave because Miguel gets out of school early that day. Carmen follows because Rosie is her ride. This leaves Zoila alone with her boyfriend's maid. Later, Spence finds Carmen’s new jacket and she confesses that his nephew Ty gave her the jacket. He is furious and says that she has to return it, she can’t accept a $3,000 gift from a 17 year old. Carmen returns the jacket to Ty, and says Spence told her to give it back. He begs her to keep it in her closet and hide it from Spence. She returns the jacket and tells him it was the thought that counts. Then Ty shocks Carmen and kisses her. After a discussion with Spence, Carmen pays Ty a visit and tries to let him down easy. She tells him that she has a serious boyfriend, and he is a famous celebrity so she can’t reveal his identity. Ty is devastated, and says whoever her boyfriend is he is lucky to have her. Carmen reports back to Spence and says that she dumped Ty like he told her to. He confesses that he got in a fight with Reggie, and Rosie is furious and told him that she will never see him again. Carmen comforts him and hugs him, while Ty watches from around the corner. Spence gives Carmen a note to deliver to Rosie since she isn’t answering his phone calls. His nephew catches them talking and is convinced that Spence is trying to sleep with Carmen. Later, Carmen is preparing dinner. While Carmen is setting the table, Ty slips something in Spence’s meal and sits down to dinner with him and Carmen. While they are eating Spence begins sweating and his stomach starts rumbling. He rushes off to the bathroom and Ty uses the opportunity to point out how old and undistinguished his uncle is. Later, Ty pays Carmen a visit and learns that she took Spence to the hospital the night before. The doctors think that he digested some household cleaners. Carmen puts two and two together and realizes that Ty poisoned his uncle, she asks him why he did it and Ty says that his uncle “doesn’t love her like he does”. Carmen is scared by what he said and she runs away. Later, Spence returns from the hospital and tells Ty that they need to talk. He reveals that Ty’s mother is on her way to pick him up and take him home, Ty protests and says he is just kicking him out so that he can have Carmen all to himself. Spence informs Ty that he is “going to get the help that he needs” and reveals that Carmen will not step foot in his house until Ty is gone. That night, Carmen is planning Spence a 2oth anniversary party, since he has been on his soap opera for twenty years. Unbeknownst to her Ty is creeping in the bushes still watching her through the window. Carmen is at a café; she notices Ty hiding behind a menu a few tables over. She approaches him and accuses him of following her. She saw him at the market and the movies. She orders him to stop following her and informs him that she dates men, not confused little boys. Later, Ty calls a meeting with Ethan and the rest of their friends. He wants to rob Spence's home and save Carmen so he seems like a hero. Carmen also has lunch with Rosie and Zoila and they overhear Marisol's new nurse, Molly talking about her behind her back. That night, Spence’s house is full of a couple dozen of his co-workers form his soap, they are all milling around at his anniversary party. Ty shows up and says that he is just picking up his text book and heads to his room. Outside, Ethan and his two friends put on their ski masks and prepare to head into the house. While Carmen is cutting the cake, the three masked young men barge in with guns. Ethan hits Spence and takes Carmen hostage. However, before Ty can be the hero and save her, the young boy fall on the ground and Carmen stabs Ethan in the stomach with a cake knife. Ethan’s friends drag him out of the house and they make their getaway. While the police are searching the crime scene, Rosie arrives to check on Carmen and make sure she is okay. She talks a bit with Spence, telling him he looks good. Then, Carmen and Rosie thank Ty because, even if he did not really save her, he gave Carmen enough time to stab the masked man. Trivia *Carmen Luna is not the same Carmen who appeared in the Desperate Housewives series finale, despite Roselyn Sanchez portraying both of them. In Desperate Housewives, Carmen's last name was Verde, whereas in Devious Maids, her last name is Luna. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 45.png Promo 101 46.png Promo 101 48.png Promo 101 49.png Promo 101 50.png Promo 101 51.png Promo 101 52.png Promo 101 54.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 06.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 16.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 10.png Promo 104 13.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 05.png Promo 105 06.png Promo 105 07.png Promo 105 10.png Promo 105 11.png Promo 105 12.png Promo 107 06.png Promo 107 07.png Promo 107 08.png Promo 108 18.png Promo 109 13.png Promo 109 16.png Promo 110 04.png Promo 110 07.png Promo 111 01.png Promo 111 02.png Promo 111 07.png Promo 113 02.png Promo 113 03.png Promo 113 04.png Promo 113 22.png Promo 113 25.png Promo 113 26.png Promo 113 28.png Promo 113 36.png Promo 113 37.png Promo 113 38.png Promo 113 39.png Promo 113 40.png Promo 113 51.png Promo 113 54.png Promo 113 55.png Promo 201 01.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 03.png Promo 202 07.png Promo 203 10.png Promo 206 01.png Promo 206 03.png Promo 206 04.png Promo 206 06.png Promo 206 10.png Promo 206 11.png Promo 206 13.png Promo 208 04.png Promo 208 05.png Promo 208 06.png Promo 208 12.png Promo 208 13.png Promo 209 08.png Promo 209 09.png Promo 209 10.png Promo 210 13.png Promo 210 15.png Promo 210 16.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Maids